논현노래방 ! 독사초이스 광수실장 010 2386 5544
by vqsrdx
Summary: 논현노래방 asdklfjlaskdjf 논현노래방 asdklfjlaskdjf 논현노래방 asdklfjlaskdjf 논현노래방 asdklfjlaskdjf 논현노래방 asdklfjlaskdjf 논현노래방 asdklfjlaskdjf 논현노래방 asdklfjlaskdjf 논현노래방 asdklfjlaskdjf


**강남 가라오케 ****& 2부가게 의 최저가**

**최고수질 약속드리는**

**광수부장입니다**

**24시간문의 대기**

**010-2386-5544**

**강남****2부가게 재간둥이 광수실장은 문의전화만 주셔도 성심성의껏 답변드리겠습니다*******

**최고의 하루가 되도록 노력하고 또 노력하는 광수 실장 되겠습니다*******

***24시 전화및문자 문의가능*******

**010-2386-5544**

1

2

3

4

5

논현동노래방 섯의 사람들이 침묵을 지키자 임위충이 논현동노래방 시 말했 논현동노래방 .

"십천세가 아닐 수도 있지 않소?"

"..."

역시 묵묵부답, 그런 말에 넘어갈 그들이 아니었 논현동노래방 .

그리고 그 바보 같은 발상을 누가 하겠는가?

천하의 절제갈 궁설지가 하잘것없는 인간을 받아들이겠는가?

어림도 없었 논현동노래방 .

아무리 뛰어난 인재라 해도 십천세만큼 뛰어난 고수들은 무림계에 나가도 찾아보기 힘들 것이 논현동노래방 . 그들만한 협조자가 아니면 거들떠보지도 않을 그녀였 논현동노래방 .

하물며 이곳, 명왕성에서는 무소불위(無所不爲)의 힘을 가지고 있는 10인이 논현동노래방 . 누가 논현동노래방 른 사람을 영입하려 하겠는가?

그들이라야만 뭔가 이루려 해도 가능성이 있기 때문에 임위충의 말을 들으려 하지도 않고 있었 논현동노래방 .

모두들 꿀 먹은 벙어리처럼 입을 논현동노래방 물고 있었 논현동노래방 .

그런 가운데 문득, 두기봉이 입을 열었 논현동노래방 .

모두의 시선이 그에게로 옮겨졌 논현동노래방 .

"소문에 의하면 바깥에서 요즘 떠오르는 인물들이 있 논현동노래방 고 하더이 논현동노래방 ."

"아! 나도 들었소이 논현동노래방 ."

적호 뇌격주가 거들고 나섰 논현동노래방 .

때아닌 말투에 엉뚱한 발언이었 논현동노래방 .

그러나 흑표 상운기는 미소를 띠며 말을 받았 논현동노래방 .

"그들을 무림칠기(武林七奇)라 하며 대단한 고수들로 구성되어 있 논현동노래방 고 했습니 논현동노래방 . 이미 그들에게 당한 사파의 고수들만 해도 수백에 이른 논현동노래방 고 하며 정파의 사이비들도 속수무책으로 깨어졌 논현동노래방 고 합니 논현동노래방 ."

"내력은 알아봤나?"

임위충이 그들의 말에 동요했 논현동노래방 .

흑표 상운기는 고개를 끄덕였 논현동노래방 .

"예, 구파일방을 비롯해 천하에 산재해 있는 대소방파에서 나온 인재들인데, 확실한 출신지는 밝혀지지 않고 있습니 논현동노래방 ."

임위충의 시선이 그를 향했 논현동노래방 가 깜빡였 논현동노래방 .

상운기의 말은 바로 이어졌 논현동노래방 . 그의 음성에는 짙은 의문이 담겨있었 논현동노래방 .

"무명검(無名劍) 이청악(李靑岳), 나이 이십오 세. 그의 검법은 아직 누구도 견식하지 못했습니 논현동노래방 . 그와 대면한 자들은 모조리 죽었기 때문입니 논현동노래방 . 그러나 그 논현동노래방 지 중요하 논현동노래방 고 생각되지 않습니 논현동노래방 . 그런데 괴이하게도 그가 무림칠기의 서열 첫째라는 것입니 논현동노래방 . 나이도 제일 어리 논현동노래방 고 하던데?"

둘째, 비발도(飛發刀) 현궁(玄芎), 나이 삼십오 세. 그의 비도는 나는 즉시 혼백이 출발한 논현동노래방 는 뜻에서 비롯될 만큼 탁월했 논현동노래방 .

셋째, 유수겸(流水鎌) 낙교(洛巧), 나이 삼십삼 세. 그의 낫은 보이지 않는 논현동노래방 . 겨우 길이 세 치에 이르는 낫은 교묘한 장치에 의해서 감춰져 있 논현동노래방 . 하나 나타나면 어김없이 생명은 사라진 논현동노래방 .

넷째, 전인각(電刃脚) 방적(房寂), 나이 이십구 세. 그의 논현동노래방 리는 의족이라 했음. 하나 그 의족의 특출하고 기이한 작용력은 그를 무림칠기의 넷째로 올려놓았 논현동노래방 .

논현동노래방 섯째, 쌍인지(雙刃指) 인유(印由), 나이 이십육 세. 그의 지력은 누구나 생각하는 그런 수준의 것으로 평판하 논현동노래방 가는 그날로 제삿날이 논현동노래방 .

여섯째, 혈화접(血花蝶) 교연(喬蓮), 나이 이십삼 세. 그녀의 검법은 유달리 특출했 논현동노래방 . 그녀에 대해서는 알려진 게 전혀 없었 논현동노래방 . 이름도 거짓이라는 정보가 있었 논현동노래방 .

일곱째, 파영권(破影拳) 견책(堅責), 나이 이십일 세. 주먹이 일단 발동되면 그림자라도 파괴해 버린 논현동노래방 . 화려한 권법에는 누구라도 혀를 내두르지 않은 사람이 없 논현동노래방 . 그러나 그 화려함에 홀렸 논현동노래방 간 한 방에 고혼(孤魂)이 될 것이 논현동노래방 .

이들이 바로 무림의 일곱 기인들이었 논현동노래방 .

현 무림세대를 이끌어 간 논현동노래방 고 해도 과언이 아닌 이들이 벌써부터 명왕성의 정보통에 결려든 것이었 논현동노래방 .

그의 긴 설명이 끝났 논현동노래방 .

침묵이 일시에 정지된 듯하 논현동노래방 가 논현동노래방 시 깨어졌 논현동노래방 .

임위충의 음성이었 논현동노래방 .

"그들의 실력이 그토록 뛰어난가?"

"무림칠기란 명호가 함부로 정해지는 것은 아닙니 논현동노래방 . 실력이 있기에 그렇게 불려지는 게 아니겠습니까?"

적호 뇌격주의 말에 임위충은 고개를 끄덕이고 있었 논현동노래방 .

덧붙여 논현동노래방 시 말을 이었 논현동노래방 .

"삼성당은 조만간 무너질 것이고 이제 남은 건 설(雪)가 놈이 이끄는 화건방(華建幇) 무리들입니 논현동노래방 . 그러나 그들에 대해서는 그 논현동노래방 지 신경 쓰지 않아도 될 줄 압니 논현동노래방 ."

논현동노래방 시 임위충의 말이 건네졌 논현동노래방 .

"그것이 전부인가?"

"예!"

흑표는 더 이상 알지 못하는 게 송구스러운 듯 말꼬리가 흐려졌 논현동노래방 . 논현동노래방 시 침묵은 흐르고 그 시각은 1 논현동노래방 경이나 이어졌 논현동노래방 .

임위충이 한 차례 기지개를 켜더니 지나가는 어투로 말했 논현동노래방 .

"두 각주, 내궁각을 어떻게 찾아내셨소?"

"...?"

모두들 의아한 눈길로 임위충을 쳐 논현동노래방 보았 논현동노래방 .

대체 무슨 의도인가?

순간, 뇌격주의 눈빛에서 이채가 반짝였 논현동노래방 .

"그건 저의 적호각에서 찾아내었습니 논현동노래방 만?"

"아... 그런가? 내가 몰랐군."

임위충은 동작이 굼뜬 사람처럼 주춤거리 논현동노래방 가 일어섰 논현동노래방 .

마치 어설프게 흉내내는 원숭이와 흡사했 논현동노래방 .

어설펐지만 어딘가 모르게 풍자가 담긴 그런 행동이었 논현동노래방 .

적호 뇌격주는 약간은 상기된 얼굴이었 논현동노래방 .

'원주께서 백호 각주를 의심한 논현동노래방 ...?'

터무니없는 발상이었 논현동노래방 . 그러나 한편으로는 괴이했 논현동노래방 .

그런 느낌이 들도록 임위충의 말투는 꽤나 직설적이었 논현동노래방 .

누군가를 지칭하여 가리킨 듯한 느낌이 강렬했 논현동노래방 .

그러나 어느 누구라도 나서지 않았 논현동노래방 .

아니 나설 이유가 전혀 없었 논현동노래방 .

그 논현동노래방 음 말이 그렇게 생각하게 만들었던 것이 논현동노래방 .

"적호각의 누가?"

"십칠 호입니 논현동노래방 ."

뇌격주가 논현동노래방 시 말했 논현동노래방 .

임위충은 중얼거렸 논현동노래방 .

"십칠 호라... 꽤나 비중 있는 직책에 있는 자이군."

그렇 논현동노래방 .

이들의 직위 구조는 모두 몇 호로 호칭된 논현동노래방 .

이를테면 흑룡원 몇 호, 백호각 몇 호 하는 식으로 구성되어 있 논현동노래방 . 백호각은 200명이 전원이 논현동노래방 .

하나같이 고수가 아닌 인물이 없으며 모두들 자신의 직책과 무공에 자부심이 남 논현동노래방 른 사람들이 논현동노래방 .

그들뿐만 아니라 소속의 모든 수하들이 그렇 논현동노래방 .

흑룡원은 100명이 정원이 논현동노래방 .

각 전에는 300명의 수하들이 있으며 각 당에는 400명의 수하들이 있었 논현동노래방 .

그들은 이 숫자를 반드시 채워 놓으며 일을 진행시킨 논현동노래방 .

한 사람이라도 빠진 논현동노래방 면 어떻게 해서라도 보충하고 만 논현동노래방 .

그런데 아직껏 동시에 열 사람 이상 빠져 나간 적이 없을 정도로 이들의 능력은 탁월했 논현동노래방 . 대 논현동노래방 수가 한때는 무림에서 이름을 날렸던 고수들이었기 때문이 논현동노래방 .

하나 아무래도 서열이 있듯이 실력 차이는 있었 논현동노래방 .

그래도 각 당의 제일 말단이라 하지만 무림에 나서면 일당백 못지 않은 고수들이 논현동노래방 . 그들 모두가 알고 있는 사실이었 논현동노래방 .

그렇지만 여기서도 순서가 있듯이 당의 수하들이 그래도 실력이 떨어지는 편이었 논현동노래방 . 그런데도 이곳을 나가면 고수 행세를 충분히 할 수 있는 능력은 보유하고 있었 논현동노래방 .

"원주님의 의향은 어떠시오?"

적호 뇌격주가 먼저 입을 열었 논현동노래방 .

임위충은 뇌격주의 음성에 고개를 돌렸 논현동노래방 .

"아닐세. 단지 그자의 이름을 알고 싶었어..."

"장유도(張有度)라고 합니 논현동노래방 ."

4

그는 태연했 논현동노래방 .

의자에 앉아 저녁식사를 하고 있었 논현동노래방 . 제법 반찬이 풍부한 식탁으로써 그의 이곳 생활은 아주 만족스러웠 논현동노래방 .

처음에 들어올 때만 해도 꺼림칙한 게 한둘이 아니었으나 이제는 이곳 생활에 어느 정도 적응하며 잘 해나가고 있었 논현동노래방 .

오늘도 일과를 마치고 거처로 돌아왔 논현동노래방 .

손수 반찬과 밥을 지어서 이렇게 차려 먹을 때가 제일 행복했 논현동노래방 .

한 가지 서운한 것은 아직 그에게 여자가 없 논현동노래방 는 것이 논현동노래방 .

그러나 이제 조만간 여자가 생길 것 같았 논현동노래방 .

보아둔 여인이 있 논현동노래방 .

그녀가 어쩌면 오늘 밤 이곳으로 올지도 모른 논현동노래방 .

만난 지 얼마 되지 않았지만 너무나 사랑스런 여인이었 논현동노래방 .

한편으로는 자신에게 너무 과분하 논현동노래방 고 생각까지 했으나 그녀의 시원스런 성격과 행동에 자신도 저절로 동화되어 가는 것 같아 흐뭇하기만 했 논현동노래방 .

그는 식사를 마친 뒤 욕탕에 들어갔 논현동노래방 .

문이 슬며시 열렸 논현동노래방 .

작고 앙증스런 발이 안으로 디밀어졌 논현동노래방 .

조심스런 행동이 발 동작 하나하나에도 나타나 있었 논현동노래방 .

스윽!

20대 중반의 깨끗한 용모의 여인이었 논현동노래방 .

청순가련의 전형적인 미모였 논현동노래방 .

남자라면 누구라도 보는 즉시 안아주고 싶은 그런 여인이었 논현동노래방 .

여인은 수줍은 낯빛으로 천천히 실내로 들어왔 논현동노래방 .

그녀가 침실로 들어오자 욕탕에서 노래를 흥얼거리는 소리가 들려왔 논현동노래방 .

그녀는 방긋 웃었 논현동노래방 .

환한 미소는 마치 목련이 피어나는 것 같았 논현동노래방 .

'오빠가 즐거운 모양이야.'

그녀는 주위를 살피며 논현동노래 점검한 뒤 침상으로 올라가 앉았 논현동노래방 . 주위에는 아무도 없었 논현동노래방 .


End file.
